wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Salthi Light Fighter
}} Salthi a light starfighter used by the Kilrathi Empire. History This type of Salthi obviously replaced the earlier and smaller KF-227 Salthi by mid-2654. Wings of Salthi were to be found throughout the Vega Sector. Kilrathi Ace Bhurak nar Caxki flew a Salthi. He led a wing of Salthis against a vital Terran Confederation transport in McAuliffe. A wing of Salthis attacked an in the Cheng-Du system. Salthis also pursued a refugee Drayman in the Hell's Kitchen system. A wing of Salthis was escorting a in Venice and also guarded the Vega Sector Star Post. Pilots of the engaged several Salthis inside Kilrathi territory during the Claw''s incursion in Operation: Thor's Hammer. Specifications Although larger ship, its weight, weapon loadout, armor and weapons were largely the same as the KF-227. Salthis always turn to the left, obviously owing to the arrangemend of their engines and ducts. Their weakness was their weak aft and side shields, consisting them vulnerable when they change direction and seemed to hang suspended in space for a few seconds. Salthis aren't strong enough against a heavy Raptor, but their speed and acceleration counters this.The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong Background ''The Academy Years give the following AI mechanics for Salthis encountered in the first game. The fictional Salthi light fighter is a Kilrathi light fighter from Chris Roberts's Wing Commander series of computer games. Its first appearance was in the computer game Wing Commander. A known variant is the KF-227 Salthi About In the fictional Wing Commander universe, the Kilrathi have always relied on light fighters more than the Confederation. One of the best known design used by the Kilrathi is the Salthi light fighter. A peculiarity in the ducting of the engines results in this fighter's distinctive tendency to exclusively make left turns when maneuvering'Paladin': That day, we learned that a Salthi will always turn ta the left. It’s got somethin' ta do with the way 'er engines an' ducts are arranged. So when you tail a Salthi, watch ta the left. That's where 'e'll go when 'e makes 'is break. . Shields are a third less powerful than those which are mounted on the contemporary Confederation Hornet Light Fighter and mounts only about half the armor. While lightly armored and armed, with two laser cannons and a single dumbfire missile, the light starfighter is extremely fast and has been in service with the Kilrathi military for decades. While the fighter is outclassed by virtually all Confederation fighters, a swarm of these fighters can be extremely dangerous. They served with the Kilrathi fleet until the Battle of Earthin 2668, and were then put on second-line assignments or sold. The Kilrathi have sold a number of their Salthi light fighters to the radical "Church of Man" group. This group modified the Salthi fighter, replacing the single missile and added stealth technology and Steltek guns. Any other specifications on the groups' modified Salthi fighter are unknown. References External links *Wing Commander CIC: KF-227 Salthi class Light/Stealth Fighter/Bomber *WCpedia: Salthi light fighter Category:Starfighters